Batman's Sick Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Bruce is feeling sick. He visits a nearby doctor, but he suspects that the doctor has a sneaky plan.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Adam West.

Bruce Wayne was feeling sick. His previous battle with the Joker made him feel less healthy. He tried to relax at his mansion. Bruce said "That eccentric clown wears me out."

Alfred Pennyworth replied "I recommend going to the doctor."

Bruce said "I don't need to do that. I have to focus on being Batman."

Alfred replied "If you don't get well soon you'll have a hard time focusing on being Batman."

Bruce said "Okay. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow. Has there been any other major crimes in Gotham recently?"

Alfred replied "No. Gotham seems to safe."

The next day Alfred took Bruce to a nearby doctor's office. Bruce said "I haven't heard of this doctor before. Can I trust him?"

Alfred said "He's only worked in Gotham for a few days, but I heard that all of his patients feel instantly better after visiting him."

Bruce replied "Frankly that sounds a little fake."

Alfred said "You don't seem to be in a very optimistic mood Bruce."

Bruce replied "Being optimistic is a Superman thing."

A few minutes later a brown haired man named Dr. Soule entered. He said "Greetings Mr. Wayne. How are you feeling?"

Bruce said "Not that good. I have a cold and I've been feeling really worn out recently."

Dr. Soule replied "You don't need to worry about that Mr. Wayne. I've won quite a few awards for curing people." Dr. Soule got out a liquid medicine.

Bruce asked "Will the medicine hurt?"

Dr. Soule said "Only if you have a passionate hatred towards mediocre tasting drinks."

Bruce replied "I kind of am. When Alfred gives me a mediocre drink I use it as laundry detergent."

Dr. Soule handed a cup of the medicine and said "It'll cure you in a few minutes."

Bruce was a little hesitant about taking the drink. He asked "Is it completely safe?"

Dr. Soule said "I've cured hundreds of people Mr. Wayne."

Bruce grabbed the drink and drank the medicine. A few minutes later Bruce felt much better than he did a few minutes ago. Bruce said "I'm surprised by how fast the cure worked. I already feel a lot better. What type of medicine do you use?"

Dr. Soule said "That's a secret. I'm the only person in Gotham that knows what this medicine is." Bruce felt suspicious about Dr. Soule. Despite that he paid the bill and went home.

A few days later Batman was battling Mr. Freeze on a building. Mr. Freeze was trying to use equipment that he stole from one of Bruce Wayne's companies for his newest experiment. Batman said "Your plans are cold hearted. I'm going to win this battle."

Mr. Freeze replied "Don't bother trying to fight me Mr. Batman. I'm going to freeze you."

Batman started feeling weaker. In fact he felt even weaker than he did when he was sick. He tried to fight Mr. Freeze, but he only managed to give Mr. Freeze a few small punches. Batman said "I feel too weak."

Mr. Freeze replied "It seems like you can't fight me this time. Since you're already suffering I won't freeze you." Mr. Freeze kicked Batman off the building. Batman crash landed to the ground.

Batman drove back to the Bat Cave. After he got out of the car he started crawling to his computer in the Bat Cave. Alfred asked "What's going on?"

Batman said "I feel like I've got a new sickness and it's worse than the one I previously had."

Alfred asked "How do you think you got this new illness?"

Batman said "I think Dr. Soule's medicine doesn't work. He might be evil."

Alfred replied "But Dr. Soule is a really respected doctor."

Batman said "I'm going to investigate that possibly untrue statement." Batman used his computer to research Dr. Soule. Batman said "According to the data files I found Dr. Soule has black hair, not brown hair. Also he currently works in a city in New York. The man that works in Gotham is pretending to be him."

Batman broke into the fake Dr. Soule's office and looked at his files. He found files of places that the fake Dr. Soule used to work at. Batman realized that the lying doctor kept pretending to be a different doctor every time he got a new office.

The fake Dr. Soule went into his office and saw Batman. He asked "What's going on Batman?"

Batman said "I know you're not Dr. Soule. He has black hair and lives in New York. Your most successful medicine doesn't cure any of your patients. It only makes them feel good before making it worse. The medicine only helps the patients for around a week which is why you only keep each doctor job for a week. By using other doctor's names they'll get sued for the damage."

The fake Dr. Soule replied "You figured out my scheme Batman, but you're not the first person that's done. I've been discovered by various police officers, but I keep moving away and getting a new name and look. A sheriff in New York gave me the name Dr. Comfort. I'm master of giving people fake comfort, because my medicine is a random formula I invented several years ago."

Batman asked "Don't you have any care for the patients you damage?"

Dr. Comfort said "No. The patients make me rich and I make them sicker than they've ever been. It's not a very fair deal, but fairness is something I'm not interested in."

Batman replied "I'm going to end your doctor career." Batman tried to fight Dr. Comfort, but he struggled to move around normally. He still felt weak from the fake medicine that Dr. Comfort gave him.

Dr. Comfort said "Actually I'm going to stop your crime fighting career." Dr. Comfort used a needle on Batman.

Batman asked "What will that needle do to me?"

Dr. Comfort said "It's something I recently made. I barely count as a real doctor so the side effects are unknown to me."

The needle made Batman feel back to normal again. He started standing normally. He smiled and said "Thank you for helping me."

Dr. Comfort replied "Then I'll get rid of you in a more regular way." Dr. Comfort tried to shoot Batman, but the bullets didn't hurt Batman. Dr. Comfort asked "What's going on?"

Batman said "The needle that you used on me made me bullet proof. You make things so randomly that your medicines become risks." Batman punched Dr. Comfort.

Dr. Comfort replied "I intend on winning this battle Batman." Dr. Comfort got out another needle and tried to use it on Batman, but Batman threw the needle out the window.

Batman said "You've run out of ideas you corrupt fool."

Dr. Comfort replied "Lets handle things with a business deal Batman. Lets mix the various antidotes you use to stop Scarecrow's fear gas. We could make new medicines to trick people. We'll become as rich as people like Bruce Wayne."

Batman said "I don't do messed up stuff like that. Sadly you're too cruel and clueless to ever realize the importance of justice."

Dr. Comfort replied "Money is more important than morals Batman." Dr. Comfort threw a bunch of random things from his office at Batman. Dr. Comfort ran out of his office and tried to hide at a nearby store. Batman ran out of Dr. Comfort's office and looked around the city. After a few minutes of looking around he found Dr. Comfort. Batman grabbed Dr. Cruel and kicked him across the store.

The store owner asked "What's going on?"

Dr. Comfort smiled and said I've been giving my patients the most evil medicine that Gotham has ever dealt with. Being so secretive is hard, but after I poison you two I'll move to another city. I'm going to become the world's richest doctor." Dr. Comfort tried to battle Batman, but Batman had much better fighting skills. After a few minutes of fighting Dr. Comfort passed out.

The store owner asked "Is the crazy doctor going to be okay?"

Batman said "Ironically he's going to need a lot of medicine."

Batman took Dr. Comfort to the police station and explained to Commissioner Gordon about what the lying doctor did. Commissioner Gordon said "Thank you Batman."

Batman asked "Is there room in Arkham Asylum for him?"

Commissioner Gordon said "There's enough room in Mr. Freeze's new cell."

Batman smiled and said "Dr. Comfort's going to be uncomfortably cold in Mr. Freeze's cool cell."


End file.
